


What If I Said You Were My Only Star?

by Jala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Rarepairs are hell, embarrassing sisters are the best sisters, post ep 10, why was Emil there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jala/pseuds/Jala
Summary: I need to know what happened after Emil said "Let's go to a club after this!"And WHY was he with the Crispino?! (hint: Michele)Pure fluff because I love them so much





	

**Author's Note:**

> I SAW THIS AND COULDN'T RESIST:
> 
> http://nihui-223art.tumblr.com/post/154059163305/so-i-think-michele-crispino-and-emil-nekola-make
> 
> credit to Nicole, I hope you like it!
> 
> unbeta'd, I needed fluff after my last fanfic. It's short, but we all need more Emimike

“Let’s go to a club after this!”

Michele felt his shoulders rise to his ears. He rolled his eyes and groaned, not wanting to make eye contact with the other skater behind him. Sara looked at him and giggled, turning back to her phone and to Mila.

Michele couldn’t believe it. She left him with… this!!!

He turned back without trying to smile at all.

“No, _we_ are not. What are you even doing here Emil?”

Emil just smiled sweetly, like he didn’t look perfect and – wait.

_WHAT._

_WAS HE._

_THINKING._

“I just thought it would be fun! And besides, it will be an amazing opportunity to learn more about Sara’s frequentations!” Emil said, winking at Michele’s sister.

Mouth wide open, Michele turned and saw Sara _blush_.

What the hell was happening here?!

“You are so coming with me right now.” He groaned as he took Emil’s arm in a vice grip.

Without even wincing, the Czech skater followed him, although not without a wink directed to Mila, who winked back with a smug smile.

Being dragged around the corridors didn’t seem to faze the 18-year-old, making Michele angrier by the second. He finally stopped in a corner without anyone near and just pushed Emil on the wall, looking at the younger skater with deadly eyes. No, he wasn’t blushing.

Definitely not.

“What. Was that. About.” He spat.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Emil answered, still smiling sweetly, but with something akin to smugness in his eyes.

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. What were you implying with Sara, huh? If you think I did not see that wink you’re truly mistaken, Emil Nekola. You won’t have her, I won’t let you.”

“I didn’t imply anything, it was just plain to see” he shrugged. “Anyway, she isn’t the Crispino I like…”

Michele just stared, eyes wide open, mouth agape. No, he wasn’t blushing.

He was so _definitely_ blushing.

“… oh my god, what was that line?”

Emil couldn’t help but blush as well, even if it was lighter than the Italian skater. He shrugged a little, taking Michele hand in his, pushing himself from the wall and lowering his head so his eyes were leveled with the shorter skater.

“Well, you were blind to everything else: the hugs, the encouragements… I came with you over here in Barcelona even if I _have no fucking rational excuse_ to be here. The only reason I am here right now is you, not Sara.”

Emil put his other hand on Michele’s cheek, looking at him with so much endearment the older skater could only blush harder and turn his head to the side, avoiding the intensity of Emil’s blue eyes.

Caressing his cheek, Emil coaxed the Italian skater to watch him again, slowly getting closer, always waiting for some kind of negative answer, carefully taking his time, but oh God, Michele wasn’t going to say no to that _perfect_ man before him he couldn’t –

“Mickyyyyyyyyyyy!” Sara screamed in the hall, Mila in tow and coming straight to them. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw how both men were hanging over each other, clearly interrupted in the middle of something.

“What are you – oh. I-I’m sorry I d-didn’t want to!!!” She squeaked and covered her eyes, blushing madly. She peeked outside of her fingers and looked at them with happiness and – was that a _smirk_?

“Took you long enough, Micky!” Turning back to Mila, she took her hand in her and winked at her brother over her shoulder. “Be in time to watch me, that’s all I ask of you! Have a good time!” Walking back to the rink, she laughed whole-heartedly and waved at them.

Michele was going to die of embarrassment. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to faint. Blushing more than ever, he put his head in Emil’s shoulder, groaning loudly. Emil was laughing quietly, making his chest rumble and Michele was damned because _fuck_ , this was attractive.

Emil took his head back and looked at him right in the eyes, smiling softly. He got closer and pecked Michele on the mouth without any hesitation.

“Well, I seem to have your family’s approval. Shall we take this elsewhere?”

He winked at the end of his sentence. _He fucking winked._

Michele was so _definitely_ screwed. (But he didn’t really mind it with Emil.)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't escape them, they're perfect
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!


End file.
